1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and a computer-readable medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where an application is installed in an image processing device capable of newly installing the application including a plurality of functions, when the application operates in the image processing device, the relevant application often calls an API (Application Programming Interface) for utilizing a prepared function of the image processing device. In such a case, a configuration in which an available API is restricted is disclosed in US2006/0287962A1.
When an available API and an unavailable API exist together, although a case where unavailability of an API disables an application to be executed may occur, a user cannot know it until he or she actually operates the application. Thus, there is a problem in that, seen from the user's viewpoint, it may be recognized by mistake as a trouble that the application does not operate properly.